Memories Shining Through
by afrancis
Summary: Harry has always been told that he looks just like James Potter. But what if things had been been hidden and memories altered?  AU  HPLV, RLSS, LMNMLE


Title: Memories Shining Through

By: afrancis

(a/n: This is my first work. At present it is a one shot, but if well received more may follow)

The cool blonde was sitting, quill in hand in her beloved husband's study. Her husband while in the service of the dark lord had ended up in the worst possible place, Azkaban. Between her connections as well as her husband's, she was getting closer to freeing him without troubling the dark lord; hopefully, he would be out after a total of five months in that horrid place. Until then, she was responsible for keeping his business and investments running smoothly. Narcissa carefully scanned the parchment, making sure that there were no hidden meanings or pitfalls before raising her quill and smoothly signing her name. There was a sudden flash of light right in front of her and an envelope with her name neatly scrawled on it came into existence. Narcissa carefully reached her hand out and grasped the envelope, bringing it closer. The handwriting seemed to be faintly familiar. She cautiously opened it and brought out the parchment.

_ My dearest 'Cissa,  
I know that you will not remember me, but there are things that you must know.  
__We were in Hogwarts together in the same year, you in Slytherin and I in Ravenclaw.  
I believe that you will remember my name from then, Lily Evans. From the beginning  
of sixth year on things happened much differently than most remember. Lucius was  
a year ahead of us when first you, and then I turned 16. When you turned 16, you  
and Lucius were drawn together and knew that you were mates. I remember this  
clearly, what happened after I turned 16 is what has been changed._

_ At this moment I am laying in Hogwarts' infirmary after giving birth to a beautiful baby  
boy. When he was born, something happened and I was able to remember. I'm positive  
that this is only temporary, so I'm writing to you and Lucius, as well as my son and  
setting the letters to you and Lucius to be delivered 3 weeks before his 16th birthday and  
the letter to my son to be delivered 2 weeks prior to his 16th birthday._

_ When I turned 16 I found myself drawn to you and Lucius both, but I resisted. However,  
you and Lucius felt the pull as well and cornered me in the library; it turned out that  
together, we formed a triad bond. We were confused and Lucius brewed a potion to  
uncover my family bloodlines to try to discover how I, a muggleborn, was pulled into  
the bond. Imagine my surprise to discover that I was a pureblood and was not an Evans  
by birth. My birth name was Amarylis Morgana Ravenswood and I was three quarters  
Veela. We were not able to determine how it was that I was separated from my family  
and given to the Evans family to raise in the short time that we were together._

_ Near the end of the year, Lucius contacted my "family" and arranged to have me spend  
the summer hols at Malfoy Manor along with you. We were able to complete the bond  
and then it was time for our seventh year to begin. Howe we hated being parted from  
our Lucius. Luckily it was a quiet year and we were able to meet Lucius in Hogsmeade  
on the weekends. After graduating we both settled in Malfoy Manor with our Lucius.  
We three were so very happy (tearstains marred the parchment here). We discovered  
that you and I were both pregnant, with me being due to give birth before you. You  
were having difficulties with your pregnancy and so I went to Diagon Alley by myself a  
couple of weeks before Valentine's Day._

_ Lucius was serving the Dark Lord by this time and the war against Dumbledore was  
beginning to intensify, but we had no idea that Dumbledore would dare to attack the  
families. James Potter and Sirius Black cornered me at Flourish and Botts and stunned  
me. When I awoke, I was in a room with Dumbledore, Potter and Black. Dumbledore  
tried to persuade me to join him against the Dark Lord, not realizing that I too had a  
magical creature inheritance. I refused to join them and Dumbledore cast a memory  
charm on me and set me up as James Potter's wife. He was somehow able to bribe the  
Ministry and altered the records._

_ I do not know how he got to the others, but no one remembers that my name is now  
Lily Evans Malfoy. I was able to persuade Madam Pomfrey to allow me to make out  
the forms to name my child and submit them immediately. Our son is Orion Lucius Malfoy,  
however, James named him Harry James Potter. Dumbledore came to see Orion and  
put glamour charms on him. Our Orion was born with lovely blond hair and greenish eyes,  
but now appears to have dark brown hair and his face was changed to more closely  
resemble James' face; and James chose Sirius Black as his godfather, but I secretly have  
chosen Remus Lupin as our child's godfather._

_ My love, I have enclosed strong charms to this parchment to hopefully break whatever  
memory charm(s) Dumbledore attacked our family and friends with. Please, please free  
our son from Dumbledore's clutches as quickly as possible. I have included charms in the  
letter to Orion to break the glamours placed on him and told him to escape to Lucius, you,  
Severus, Remus or the Dark Lord as quickly as possible._

_ My dearest love, if you have received this letter, I am no longer amongst the living and  
miss you terribly. I will always love you,_

_ Lily Evans Malfoy_

At the end of the missive Narcissa was sobbing heartbrokenly. Lily's charms had indeed broken Dumbledore's memory charms and Cissa remembered all of it clearly.

Draco came rushing in, wand drawn and ready. "Mother! What's happened? Is it father?" Narcissa handed the letter to him to allow him to read the truth about his family history. He was pale and sitting in an armchair by the time he reached the end of the letter. He looked up in bewilderment at his mother. "Does this mean that Harry Potter is my brother?"

"Yes. I need to contact the Dark Lord."

Draco's eyes widened, "But why?!"

"He will be able to help us to free your father immediately and then we will be able to rescue your brother."

Lucius Malfoy sat in the corner of the tiny cell in Azkaban and contemplated the letter that had abruptly appeared in front of him. The handwriting seemed familiar and caused a faint ache in his chest, but he couldn't quite place it. His hands shook a little as he began opening the parchment. As he began to read, he felt memories wash over him.

_ My dearest Lucius,_

_ I know that you will not remember me, but there are things that you must know.  
We were in Hogwarts together, you a year ahead of me, you in Slytherin and I in  
Ravenclaw. I believe that you remember my name from then, Lily Evans. From the  
__beginning of my sixth year on things happened much differently than most remember.  
Narcissa Black was in Slytherin with you, but was in my year. She turned 16 before me  
__and from that time on the two of you were inseparable and no one was remarkably  
surprised to learn that you were mates with magical creature inheritances. I remember   
this clearly, what happened after I turned 16 is what has been changed._

_ At this moment I am laying in Hogwarts' infirmary after giving birth to a beautiful baby   
boy. When he was born, something happened and I was able to remember. I'm positive  
that this is only temporary, so I'm writing to you and 'Cissa, as well as my son and  
setting the letters to appear to you and 'Cissa to be delivered 3 weeks before his 16th  
birthday and the letter to my son to be delivered 2 weeks before his 16th birthday._

_ When I turned 16 I found myself drawn to you and 'Cissa both, but I resisted.  
However, you and 'Cissa felt the pull as well and cornered me in the library; it  
turned out that together, we formed a triad bond. We were confused about how  
a muggleborn could feel this draw, and so you brewed a potion to uncover my  
family bloodlines. Imagine my surprise to discover that I was a pureblood and  
was not an Evans by birth. My birth name was Amarylis Morgana Ravenswood  
and I was three quarters Veela. We were not able to determine how it was that I  
was separated from my family and given to the Evans family to raise in the short  
__time that we were together._

_ Near the end of the year, you contacted my "family" and arranged to have me  
spend the summer hols at Malfoy Manor with you. We were able to complete the  
bond and then it was time for our seventh year to begin. How I hated being parted  
from you. Luckily it was a quiet year and Narcissa and I were able to meet you in  
Hogsmeade on the weekends. After graduating 'Cissa and I both settled in Malfoy  
Manor with you. We three were so very happy. We discovered that 'Cissa and I  
were both pregnant, with me being due to give birth before 'Cissa. 'Cissa was  
having difficulties with her pregnancy and so I went to Diagon Alley by myself a  
couple of weeks before Valentine's Day._

_ You were serving the Dark Lord by this time and the war against Dumbledore  
was beginning to intensify, but we had no idea that Dumbledore would dare to  
attack the families. James Potter and Sirius Black, Narcissa's cousin, were able  
to corner at Flourish and Botts and stunned me. When I awoke, I was in a room  
with Dumbledore, Potter and Black. Dumbledore tried to persuade me to join him  
against the Dark Lord, not realizing that I too had a magical creature inheritance.  
I refused to join them and Dumbledore cast a memory charm on me and set me up  
as James Potter's wife. He was somehow able to bribe the Ministry and altered the  
records._

_ I do not know how he got to the others, but no one remembered that my name is now  
Lily Evans Malfoy. I was able to persuade Madam Pomfrey to allow me to make out  
the forms to name my child and submit them immediately. Our son is Orion Lucius  
Malfoy, however, James named him Harry James Potter. Dumbledore came to see  
Orion and put glamour charms on him. Our Orion was born with beautiful blond  
hair and greenish eyes, but now appears to have dark brown hair and his face was  
changed to more closely resemble James' face; and James named Sirius Black as  
Orion's godfather, but I secretly chosen Remus Lupin as Orion's godfather._

_ My love, I have enclosed strong charms to this parchment to hopefully break  
whatever memory charm(s) Dumbledore attacked our family and friends with.  
Please, please free our son from Dumbledore's clutches as quickly as possible.  
I have included charms in the letter to Orion to break the glamour placed on  
him and have told him to escape to you, 'Cissa, Severus, Remus or the Dark  
Lord as quickly as possible._

_ My dearest love, if you have received this letter, I am no longer amongst the  
living and miss you terribly. I will always love you,_

_ Lily Evans Malfoy_

Lucius lowered his head and brought the letter up to cover his face. He remembered it all now. He had been devastated when Lily had disappeared but the difficulties 'Cissa was having with her pregnancy had prevented him from immediately tracking her down and by the time Draco was born, he had no longer remembered that Lily was his.

Night had already fallen as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy made their way into Slytherin Manor. The Dark Lord had discovered the Manor shortly before the disastrous night he had attacked James Potter and had returned there after his rebirth two years previous. Narcissa nervously twitched her robes to drape elegantly over her slim form. Draco was pale, but appeared resolute as they neared the doors.

A small house elf opened the door to Draco's knock and curiously stared at them waiting for them to speak. "My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and myself wish audience with the Dark Lord."

The house elf gave a slow blink, "Yous follow me." The creature turned and scampered down the hall and pause before large wooden doors with serpents carved into them. "Waits here. I's getting permission fors yous to see Master."

Draco turned to his mother, "Are you sure he will help us?"

Narcissa turned to her son, "Yes, now that I have regained my memories, we had promised the Dark Lord the first chance to see if your brother was his mate." Draco raised an eyebrow at his mother. "Whenever the Dark Lord visited Malfoy Manor, he seemed to create a reaction in your brother, while he was still in Lily's womb, and the Dark Lord himself seemed to be drawn to your unborn brother."

Draco blinked, "Does that mean that Dumbledore was able to incite the feud and ill will between Potter and the Dark Lord."

"Yes, I believe that the altered memories were somehow tied in with whatever Dumbledore did to the triad bond; but we will probably never know much less understand what all he did."

The house elf slipped through the door at that point, holding the door open for them, "Master will sees you now."

Narcissa and Draco entered through the door and walked toward the man sitting at a large table. They paused a few steps away and both bowed deeply to him. "Narcissa and Draco, please, have a seat, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Narcissa and Draco chose chairs a couple of seats down from the Dark Lord. Narcissa looked at the man, who had since regained his appearance from before the night at the Potters' residence, took a deep breath and began, "My Lord, I received a letter from someone that was once known as Lily Evans."

The Dark Lord blinked, "Why would she have written to you?"

Narcissa handed the letter to him. "Here is the letter, she placed charms on the letter to break down whatever Dumbledore did to us."

The Dark Lord quickly read through the letter; as he came to the end of the letter, the onlookers could see the memories return. He looked at Narcissa. "I take it the first order of business will be to release Lucius." He conjured a quill and parchment, scrawled a quick note, and snapped his fingers. "Peppy, I need you to take this to Minister Fudge immediately. It might take a while, but wait for his response." He turned back to Narcissa. "I have ordered Fudge to release Lucius today." He snapped his fingers again and another house elf appeared. "Ollie, tell Wormtail to come here." He turned back to Narcissa. "I may be able to retrieve Orion today."

Wormtail scurried into the room and bowed to the Dark Lord. "Master, how may I serve you?"

"Give me your arm, Wormtail." The Dark Lord touched his wand to the Dark Mark on his left arm. "Now go." Wormtail bowed again and scurried away, happy not to have angered his Lord.

The Dark Lord snapped his fingers again. "Ollie bring a tea tray for four, please." He turned again to the duo sitting at the table. "Now we wait for Severus."

Severus Snape glided into the room with robes billowing behind him and bowed. "My Lord, you summoned?"

"Severus, read this letter." He handed the missive from Lily to the potions master. When he reached the end of the letter, Severus' face was blank. "Will you help us remove Orion from his so-called relative's residence?"

"Yes my Lord." He looked into the Dark Lord's eyes for the first time since right before Lily's child was born, secure in the knowledge that he was loyal to the man sitting before him. "My Lord, may I have your leave to bring Remus Lupin here to read this as well?"

"Yes Severus, it will be quite a relief to have your mate return to us." Severus bowed again and departed.

Draco had a stricken look on his face. The Dark Lord smirked at the young man. "Is something wrong, young Draco?"

"The werewolf is my godfather's mate?"

"Yes, Draco. In fact, your father and I named him as your second godfather."

Draco's face paled. "I treated him so poorly in my third year. He'll never forgive me."

"No, Draco, that's not true. Remus Lupin is a very kind man and will understand all that has happened."

Severus Snape apparated to the alley closest to number 12 Grimmauld Place. He quietly entered and glided past Mrs. Black's portrait and down the stairs to the kitchen. Remus Lupin was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet while sipping a cup of tea. "Lupin."

Remus looked up, smiled and put the paper down. "Severus, what a pleasant surprise. Would you like some tea?"

Severus sat down and looked into the werewolf's eyes. "Are you willing to trust me?"

Remus frowned. "That's quite a leading statement. What has happened?"

"Nothing that can be spoken of here." He stood, "If you are willing to trust me, I need for you to come with me."

Remus stood as well. "Shall we go?"

Severus led the way back to the alley he had apparated into and turned to the werewolf. "You will need to hold onto me closely." Lupin's arms encircled his waist, Severus concentrated and they appeared outside the wards of Slytherin Manor.

"Severus, where are we?" Lupin asked while leaving his arms around the potions master.

Severus looked at him. "You remember something don't you?" Remus cocked an eyebrow at him. "If I were to kiss you would you be surprised?"

Remus grinned at the dark man. "Have you remembered something then?" Severus was stunned. "I've become quite the actor apparently. After Lily Malfoy disappeared, people began behaving differently. When you began acting as though you hated me, I had to leave for a while, it was too painful to remain near you."

Severus leaned down and kissed his long-lost mate. After several moments he pulled away. "The Dark Lord is waiting. We are going to rescue your godson."

Remus grinned happily. "Then let's not keep either one waiting."

Remus Lupin and Severus Snape walked side by side into the hall where the others were waiting. Both bowed deeply to the Dark Lord. "Somehow I feel you aren't going to need this letter. Gentlemen, please have a seat."

"No, my Lord. Luckily the wolf was able to resist whatever it was that Dumbledore did." He took a seat and turned to Draco. "It is nice to be able to acknowledge Draco as my godson."

Draco gave him a weak smile. "I'm very sorry for my actions during third year, sir."

Remus gave him a warm smile, "Think nothing of it. It was not your fault, but the headmaster's fault." He turned to Narcissa, "I'm very happy to be able to see you again, my dear Cissa." Narcissa gave him a teary smile. "I will help any way I can to reunite the surviving members of your family." He turned to the Dark Lord, "My Lord, did Lily send a letter to Harry as well?"

"It's Orion, and he will not receive his letter until next week."

"If I may suggest, I can go to him with the letter that Lily that is in our possession and let him read that copy, so we can retrieve him today."

Severus turned to his mate, "Are you on the schedule to watch him today then?"

Remus smirked, "No, but Tonks is on the schedule." Severus scowled darkly as Remus snickered. "I will have absolutely no problems 'persuading' her to allow me to take 'Harry' for an outing."

Severus folded his arms across his chest as his scowl deepened. "I really don't like that idea."

Remus placed a hand on his upset mate's shoulder. "I've been waiting for you for a very long time, I won't do anything to jeopardize this."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "It's not you that I'm distrustful of." Remus leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. Severus sighed, "But I do trust you."

Draco and Narcissa smiled while the Dark Lord snickered. "I am very pleased that the two of you are back with me." The two in question turned to look at the Dark Lord. "I knew that Severus was no longer loyal to me and I could never quite figure out why, it just didn't add up."

Severus looked down, "I knew that I was nearly desperately unhappy but I didn't know why."

Remus briefly squeezed his shoulder, "When I was teaching after Black escaped, the desire to go to you and ease your suffering was nearly overwhelming. I nearly gave up the game at the Shrieking Shack when Black showed up."

Severus frowned, "You have never required the Wolfsbane potion before, now that my memories have returned, I do not understand why the wolf reacted the way it did."

Remus' eyes were sorrowful. "I had to act as though the wolf was running rampant when all he wanted to do was go to you and reestablish the bond."

At that moment there was a 'pop' and Peppy returned. Narcissa and Draco were immediately extremely anxious to hear the news. The Dark Lord held out a hand for the missive held tightly in the house elf's hand. After reading the parchment quickly he smiled. "Well it appears that Lucius should be here sometime in the next two hours." He looked up at Remus. "Are you ready to retrieve your godson? I know that the letter we have to show him will not restore his appearance as that will be with the missive he receives next week, but it should be enough to allow him to break free of Dumbledore's machinations."

Remus stood, "I will go a once. Severus do you wish to go along?"

The dark potions master shook his head. "At present it would only cause tension as he has had no reason to trust me." He retrieved the letter and handed it to Remus.

Remus smiled, "Orion is a very affectionate young man. Once he knows of the deceptions, he will have no trouble accepting everything." He bowed to the Dark Lord, "I shall take my leave of you and return as quickly as possible." He hesitated, "You may wish to have healing potions and quite possibly someone gifted in healing standing by." At the looks of surprise from those sitting at the table he continued, "Orion should never have been left with the Dursley family. They have neglected him and I believe there has been physical abuse as well, but Orion is quite skilled in willpower glamours and I have never been able to prove the physical abuse."

Narcissa gave a quiet sob as Draco and Severus paled. The Dark Lord appeared murderous. "If I were truly the monster Dumbledore has painted me, the suspicion alone would be enough to spell their deaths." He shook his head and waved a hand toward the doors, "Please retrieve Orion quickly, all will be waiting for your return."

Remus bowed again and quickly left.

Lucius was sitting on the palette of filthy blankets on the floor. He had hidden the letter from Lily next to his skin. He assumed that he would be hearing from someone rather quickly as he believed that Lily would not have only sent the one letter. Narcissa should have been another recipient and she would have taken it directly to the Dark Lord, knowing that they would need the additional help to keep their family safe.

Sure enough, he very shortly heard footsteps coming toward his cell. Two aurors came into view. Both looked distinctly unhappy about their task. "Malfoy, I'm not sure how, but charges have been dropped and you are to be released. The Minister is waiting for you to be delivered to his office." They opened the door and came toward him.

The other auror who had not spoken came closer and held out Lucius' cane and a blue piece of paper. "Here's your cane. The paper is a portkey that will deliver you to the Minister's office."

Lucius gracefully rose and took his cane. He touched the blue paper. "How long until the portkey activates?" He had just finished speaking when he felt the tugging behind his navel. As his words died away he appeared in the Minister's office.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as the Minister quickly stood. He appeared quite pale and more than a little frightened. "Lord Malfoy, please forgive your long stay at that dreadful prison. The letter from our mutual friend explained that we were horribly mislead about the details that led to your imprisonment."

Lucius smirked and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the Minister's desk. "I shall overlook this little faux pas, if you will assist me in a rather important matter."

The Minister shakily sat down. "W-what matter?"

"While…languishing…in my cell, I was quite surprised to receive a time delayed letter. I have the missive right here, I believe you would be interested in the contents." He smoothly retrieved the letter and handed it to the Minister. After he had read to the bottom of the letter a bit of a change came over the man and he looked up to meet Lucius' eyes. "I remember when you were chosen as Minister, you were much more confident and had quite a few ideas. I had faith in you at that time, however, after several meetings with Headmaster Dumbledore, you seemed to change."

The Minister raised a shaking hand to briefly cover his eyes. "I cannot believe that that…that…_man_, interfered with my mind so drastically." He raised piercing eyes to meet Lucius' eyes. "Should I assume that you wish Harry Potter's true birth certificate to abolish the falsified one?" Lucius gave a vigorous nod. "I will have this done immediately. At that time the guardianship with his Muggle 'relatives' will be dissolved and returned to yourself and Narcissa. Do you wish to retrieve him now?"

Lucius gave a relieved smile. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. I believe our mutual…friend…will be taking care of that at this moment."

Minister Fudge stood and went to the door. "Hmmmm…I supposed I will need to continue to appear…timid for a bit yet." He threw a smile over his shoulder at Lucius, "This could be amusing." He allowed an anxious expression to come over his face as he opened the door. "Weatherby! I need you to get the Births and Death Minister to come to my office." He closed the door not waiting to hear his assistant's reply.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that his name is Weasley do you not?" Fudge gave him a bland smile. "Ah, I see. By any chance were you a Slytherin?"

Fudge laughed, "But of course. Why do you think Dumbledore was so quick to alter my memory?" A quick knock sounded at his door. Fudge blanked his expression and told the knocker to come in.

A nondescript man entered the office with a large black book in his arms. "You asked me to come to your office, sir?"

"Yes, um…I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

"Naturum Handle, sir."

"Of course, of course. I need you to retrieve the birth certificate for Harry Potter and the birth certificate for an Orion Malfoy." The man gave him a curious look, but opened the book and tapped it with his wand. After two bright flashes two pieces of parchment were removed from the book and handed to the Minister. The Minister quickly scanned the certificates. "Yes, the one for Harry Potter is here with a signature of Lily Potter." He looked up at the other official. "This one is a falsified certificate, the one for Orion Malfoy is the actual correct certificate for this young man." Handle's face paled. "What needs to be done to make it official?"

"You need only tap your wand on the falsified one and cast revelo." The Minister immediately complied and the birth certificate for Harry Potter was enveloped in a bright orange flash of light and then dissolved into ash. "Sir, will we need to contact the media to announce this?"

"Not at this time. We want the young man to be returned to his true family and for them to become acquainted with each other. This has been a very upsetting string of events and they should be allowed to recuperate." He looked at Handle very carefully. "I understand that this is going to be very hard for you to not share with anyone, but it is imperative that you not tell anyone about this. Will you need to have a memory charm?" The man shook his head. "Very well, if this is announced before the family gives their permission, you shall be held accountable." The man nodded. "You may go now." He fled.

Lucius was staring at the pile of ashes on the desk. "Lucius, do you want a portkey to take you to Malfoy Manor?"

Lucius looked up and smirked. "Actually, I think that I should go to meet with our friend."

Fudge picked a crumpled piece of paper out of his trashcan and tapped it with his wand. "Portus." He handed the portkey over to Lucius. "This will take you to Slytherin Manor. Please tell our friend that my loyalty is to him…Exclusively." Lucius nodded and took the portkey. "I am happy that you are out of that horridly depressing place."

"I shall share your sentiments with our friend." He tapped the portkey with the handle of his cane. "Portus." He again felt the tugging behind his navel.

Remus apparated to the alley behind Privet Drive number 4 and walked determinedly to the sentry position where he knew Tonks was lurking. As he approached he put a pleasant yet anxious expression on his face. He was a bit relieved when he saw the violently pink hair come into view. He had been hoping that she had not switched her schedule with anyone else. "Nymphadora."

The younger woman turned and smiled brightly at Remus. "Wotcher Remus. I didn't expect to see you today. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see if Harry were up to a visit and possibly a walk." He put a sad smile on his face. "I know how much he must be missing Sirius."

Tonks sadly nodded. "Not a problem. Do you want me to come along?"

Remus shook his head while hiding his irritation. Really, he was a Defense master, how insulting to insinuate that he needed her assistance. He kept his voice calm. "No, that's quite all right. We won't be going very far."

She nodded, "All right, I'll catch up with you later."

She leaned towards him. Remus was quite alarmed; he was most definitely not attracted to the openly pursuing witch. "I'll see you later, Nymphadora." He gave a quick nod of his head and turned to head to the door of Number 4 while Tonks looked after him with a disappointed pout.

He nearly invisibly shuddered and then rapped smartly on the door. He could feel a fission of excitement at the thought of seeing his godson again. He heard loud voice bellowing something from inside and then the door opened. Remus stared at Harry/Orion and felt simmering anger beginning. "Harry…"

Harry blinked up at the other wizard and felt his face slowly drain of color. He had never wanted anyone else to know how badly the Dursleys treated him. "Professor Lupin, I wasn't expecting you…"

Remus extended a gentle hand and placed it carefully onto Harry's thin shoulder. "Harry, have they been giving you any food since you arrived?"

Harry hung his head. "Not very much. I think it's been just enough to keep me alive."

Remus frowned. "Harry, there's been a development. Can I come up to your room?" Harry gave him a careful look, then stepped back and motioned him to enter. "Is your trunk in your room or has it been put under the stairs?"

"It's in my room. I had one of the seventh years shrink it for me before I left the train."

Remus began to follow Harry to the stairs when a very, very large man came stomping toward them. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house!"

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder, hoping that he would understand that he should go along with what he said. "Harry is being moved to another location today. I am here to gather his things and then we will be going. However, you are not to reveal this information to anyone. No one is to know." He felt Harry's shoulder tense but he kept quiet.

The man blinked and then an evil smile came across his face. "The only way I'll keep this information quiet is if you promise that he'll never be returned here."

Remus said quite sternly. "That will not be a problem. He will never be returned to this house." He indicated to Harry to continue to the stairs.

After arriving in Harry's room, Remus turned Harry to face him. "Harry, I appreciate your trust." He gently propelled Harry over to the bed. "I have a letter that you need to read. I know it will be a bit…shocking…but I assure you that the information is quite true."

He handed the letter to a puzzled Harry, then turned and drew out his wand. "Accio Harry Potter's things." Harry's possessions began gathering in front of Remus. Remus grabbed the pillow from Harry's bed and transfigured it into a trunk. He tapped his wand again and put Harry's possessions into the trunk. He turned back to Harry. Harry was pale and his hands were shaking. "Is this everything?"

Harry looked up at the man he now knew was his godfather. "I'm not…"

"No, your name is Orion, and I am very proud to be your godfather." He sat down next to the young wizard. "Is this everything?"

Harry, now Orion, shook his head and slipped off the bed to crouch on the floor. He pried up one of the floorboards and retrieved his wand, photo album and the invisible cloak. He handed them to Remus and stood. "Are you sure that this is all true?"

Remus smiled and drew Harry down to sit next to him again. He floated the items over to nestle inside the trunk, closed it, shrunk the trunk and levitated it over to his hand and then slipped it into a pocket. "Orion, it is all true. When you receive the letter from Lily the charms included in it will remove the glamours and other charms on your appearance. I imagine you will resemble Draco quite a bit." Orion shuddered lightly. "I know that you have bad memories of the Malfoys, but keep in mind that they had their memories altered. That has been dealt with, and their memories restored." He gave Orion a cautious look. "They were not the only ones. Orion, I have a mate." Orion raised an eyebrow and Remus smiled, "You know him, but not as he had been. He also had to have his memories restored."

Orion blinked and stared at Remus, then began to speak, "During my third year, you seemed to know Professor Snape quite well…and you always called him by his first name." He refocused on Remus, "You're going to tell me that my godfather's mate is Professor Snape, aren't you?"

Remus chuckled, "Yes, I am. He is a little anxious. He knows that the two of you have never gotten along very well."

Orion narrowed his eyes, obviously thinking things through. "If he had his memories altered, I don't think I can blame him for his behavior. That behavior was molded by the Headmaster." He again focused on Remus. "I am most anxious to be introduced to your mate."

Remus smiled again. "Draco is also very anxious. He has always wanted a sibling, I believe he has always sensed he had one."

Orion appeared to gain a bit of enthusiasm. "I have a family!"

"Yes, Orion you do." He gave him a measured look. "There is more, but we need to get going. I told Tonks that I was going to ask you to take a walk with me so we could spend some time together." He stood, "Shall we depart? I trust Hedwig is out at the moment? Will she be able to find you wherever we are?"

"Yes, she's at the Burrow right now, but in another day she'll be heading back to meet up with me so I can send a letter to the Order." He stood, "You've always called Tonks by her first name before."

"I've always been portraying a different image to everyone. There is a reason I never came to visit you until your third year."

Orion began walking down the stairs. At the front door he turned, "You never had your memory altered, did you?" Remus shook his head. "I image you had to leave because it was too hard to be around certain people without them remembering the way things really were."

"Exactly so." Remus looked around, "They aren't even going to come to say goodbye?" Orion ruefully shook his head. "Good riddance." He opened the door. "Let's go." They traveled down the sidewalk, making very sure not to look in Tonks' direction. "We'll get past the apparition wards and then take a portkey."

Orion shuddered. "Professor-" He stopped at Remus' raised eyebrows. "Sorry, Remus, where are we going, Malfoy Manor?"

"No, the Headmaster might think to look there. We won't be going to Severus' residence either." They reached the end of the wards and Remus looked down at his godson. "Orion, if the Headmaster went to this trouble to rearrange memories and hide you from your father, where do you think we shall be going?"

Orion stared up at his godfather. "Remus, are you a death eater?"

"Not a marked one, but yes. I have always owed my loyalty to the Dark Lord." He extended the portkey. "There is more, but I believe we should leave now." Orion touched the portkey and they were away. When they reappeared, they were in sight of a grand mansion. "Welcome to Slytherin Manor."

Orion stared at the Manor. "Remus, does he still want to kill me?"

Remus shook his head, "His memories were altered as well. He has regained his true appearance, even his eyes are back to his original color."

"Are the Malfoys here?"

"Yes, are you worried?" At Orion's incredulous look, Remus laughed. "Don't worry, they are very anxiously awaiting your arrival. They did not want to wait the extra week to have you reunited with them. Lucius should be arriving soon, if he's not already out." He put an arm around Orion's shoulder and gently propelled him forward. "Come, let's go to where they're waiting."

Lucius appeared in the hall outside the study where hopefully, his wife and son were waiting. He pushed open the door and entered. The occupants sitting at the table turned to see who had entered. Narcissa and Draco rose and crossed quickly to meet him. "Cissa, Dragon, I am so happy to see you again!" They both embraced him. He laid his head against the top of Narcissa's head. He felt a growing wetness from under Narcissa's face as it rested against his chest. He whispered a heartfelt 'I love you,' to his remaining mate. She clutched him a bit more tightly. He raised his eyes and met a pair of dark eyes. "Severus, I assume your memories have returned?" The dark man nodded his head. "My Lord, it is refreshing to see you as you have always been." The Dark Lord smiled. "Has Orion been contacted?"

"Yes, Severus' mate is retrieving him as we speak." The Dark Lord paused, "I am quite anxious to meet him with my true memories restored." He was met with several smirks causing him to shift in his chair. "Well, it has been a very long time since I last accurately sensed his presence."

Just then the doors opened again and a grinning werewolf entered, pulling an anxious young wizard in after him. "I have him."

The blonde Malfoys turned to look at Orion. Lucius disengaged himself from the rest of his family and stepped toward the young man. "My Orion. I am so happy that you have been restored to us." He placed a hand on the youth's shoulder and then frowned. "You are quite thin…are you well?" Orion ducked his head. "Orion, you are not afraid of me are you? You do realize that our meetings were the product of altered memories?"

"Yes sir, but I have no experience with a true family." He quietly stated, hoping to escape any further inquiries about his health.

Narcissa came closer and pulled him into an embrace. "Orion, I cannot replace Lily, but if she had lived, I would have also been known to you as a mother. Would it be acceptable to you to call me thusly?" Orion gave a tentative nod and Narcissa grinned, "Now, about your health…" Orion grimaced. "I think we can assume from your reluctance to answer that you have injuries." She turned and propelled him toward the table.

Severus rose and pulled out his wand to do a complete medical scan. He frowned as he registered the results. "You will be receiving nutrient potions with each meal. Also," he paused to open the pouch at his waist and pulled out several vials, "you require potions to take care of the multiple bruises and the fractured ribs."

Orion quickly glanced around. No one appeared overly surprised. He ducked his head again. "How did you know?"

The Dark Lord rose and began walking towards them. "Your godfather alerted us to the situation."

Orion turned his head to follow his movements and the Dark Lord halted his progress. Lucius took a step forward and Orion's head turned to him. "Orion, before Lily was stolen from us, we made a discovery." He paused a moment to brace himself against the possible show of temper from Lily's son. "Whenever the Dark Lord visited, you became very…active in the womb. It is our belief that the two of you may be soul mates."

Orion's eyes widened and his head whipped back around to stare at the Dark Lord. He took a half step backward. Draco, who until now had been very quiet stepped forward and slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Orri, the Dark Lord is not how he was depicted at Hogwarts." Orion turned to look at Draco. "Give the situation a chance," He grimaced, "even if you are a Gryffindor."

Orion smirked, "Are you so sure?" Draco gave a slow blink, as his brother's smirk deepened. "I'm really a Slytherin…I argued with the hat until it gave in."

The others laughed while Draco stared at his brother in amazement. "You are the ultimate Slytherin. I guess I can forgive you for being older than me."

Orion smirked back at him. "I guess I am aren't I?" He turned back to face the Dark Lord. "Am I to call you 'the Dark Lord' as well, or may I use your true name?"

He received a smile from the handsome man. "Since you politely asked, you may call me by my true name…but it is not what you think it is." Orion stared at him, very puzzled; he received a mischievous smile in return. "After I began schooling at Hogwarts I explored a bit. In my wanderings I managed to come across portraits of the Founders. Imagine my surprise when one of them looked exactly like me. Salazar Slytherin was quite amazed to have someone who looked just like him stumble upon him. In our talks, we managed to uncover the fact that my mother had traveled back in time to have a relationship with him. When she returned to her correct time, she was carrying his child. She started a relationship with Thomas Riddle to cover the fact that she was carrying Salazar's child. She did not suddenly 'decide' to cease giving the love potion to Thomas Riddle, she had left him and was going to live alone to raise me. She decided that she did not want to go to a wizarding hospital or mediwizard in order to facilitate hiding me from hostile parties. She had no intention of dying after my birth…but she was not strong enough all alone to continue living."

Orion felt shaken. "How did you find all of this out?"

"I managed to track down the matron of the orphanage my mother gave birth in, it turns out she was a squib and my mother confided most of the story to her. She did not know the whole story, but she gave me enough to fill in the pieces that my father did not know."

Orion turned to the others. "You were aware of this?"

Severus nodded, "Before our memories were restored, we had no recollection of this."

Orion turned back to the Dark Lord, "So you are not Tom Riddle?"

He shook his head. "No, my name is actually Marcus Salazar Slytherin." He motioned toward the table that was covered in trays of food, tea and juice. "My actual inner circle calls me either Marcus or Marc. Please come and sit while we decide upon a course of action."

After they had all settled around the table and began working through the abundant food, they began to discuss the situation. Marcus turned to Severus, "You will not be able to return to Hogwarts. Is there anything in your quarters that you wish to remove?" Severus paused to consider then shook his head. "We will need to set up classes for the students that will not be able to return there. Are you willing to teach here?"

Severus nodded, "I suppose it will be potions, Remus holds a mastery in defense, so he should teach that." Remus nodded and smiled at his mate. Severus smiled softly back and continued, "Since I will have fewer students, it should be easier to teach them," he paused, "Except for a select few, who may need intensive tutoring to bring them up to an appropriate level." He studiously did not look at Orion.

Orion smirked down the table. "Did you ever notice that I never had a catastrophic explosion or truly injured anyone?" Severus' head whipped around and he stared at his mate's godson. "I knew that Hermione would have been a bit…annoyed if I had revealed my true skill level in class."

Severus shook his head slowly, "You are not going to get away with hiding your true potential any longer." Orion sighed and nodded.

Marcus grinned down the table, then continued making plans. "Very well, Severus will continue teaching potions and Remus will teach offensive and defensive arts." Orion raised his eyebrow and turned to look at his brother with some excitement. Marcus laughed, "I'm glad you approve." He looked at Narcissa and Lucius. "Cissa I believe you are skilled at charms are you not?" The pretty blonde nodded eagerly. "Lucius you hold a mastery in transfiguration?" He received a calm nod. "There, we have four classes taken care of. While I have a mastery in defense as well, I believe I shall handle arithmancy." He looked at Orion, "You may find that more interesting than divination."

Orion groaned, "I never should have chosen that course. I'll never hear the end of it." He waited for the laughter to die down. "Sir, what of ancient runes and history?"

Marcus gave him an approving smile, "Mrs. Parkinson will be quite happy to teach history and wizarding etiquette and traditions." He paused, "Ancient runes is not so easy." He turned to Severus, "Do you know of anyone that has skills in or a mastery in ancient runes?"

Severus took a sip of tea and ran through the names of the death eaters. He paused and glanced at Orion. Orion's face blanked. "The only person that I can think of would be Regulus Black."

Orion's face was shocked. "Siri told me his brother was dead!"

Marcus shook his head. "No, he was in hiding. He had a very volatile relationship with his brother. He is currently in France." He snickered. "You met his daughters in your fourth year." Orion's face became thoughtful, then his eyes widened. "Yes, he is currently living as Pierre Michel Delacouer. He married a young Veela female." He shook his head, "If his brother had found out, his life would have been in even greater danger."

Orion peered around the table and hesitantly spoke. "I know that the Order is composed of witches and wizards who are entirely human." He paused, "The people at this table all contain magical creature blood, with the exception of Marcus, is that the actual reason behind the war?"

Marcus smiled proudly. "Yes, it is. Dumbledore is violently opposed to the inclusion in the wizarding world of those with magical creature heritage. He is the ultimate party behind the increased restrictions on the werewolves. He has already succeeded in severe penalties to the vampire community, and indeed nearly all of their number has withdrawn from the British Isles, as have the Veela." He sighed, "Nearly all of the other magical creature populations are beginning to consider withdrawing as well. I fear the only way to reverse this is topple Dumbledore and end the restrictions."

Orion hesitantly spoke up, "What of the muggleborn?"

Marcus nodded, "Yes, the muggleborn. Tell me Orion, if your friend…Hermione, I believe," He received an affirmation nod, "If Hermione were to find out about your heritage how would she react?"

"I'm not sure. The only magical creatures she has knowingly met are Hagrid and Fleur Delacouer. She accepted Hagrid immediately because of the Headmaster's trust in him. She hated Fleur from the moment they met. I'm not sure if it was because of her heritage or jealousy."

"Understandable. And how would she react to the fact that Severus and Remus are mated? And that you may be soul mated with another male?"

Orion gave him a considering look then slowly shook his head. "I don't believe she would approve. She's always 'ignored' any same sex couples at Hogwarts. She never picked up on the fact that I was attracted to Cedric Diggory." He frowned at Marcus. "Why exactly was Cedric killed?"

Marcus looked a bit uncomfortable. "Ummm…" He reddened a bit, "I didn't consciously realize it, but thinking back on it now, I…ummm…may have been a bit…jealous."

Orion nodded thoughtfully, "I'm not happy about that, but I can understand, considering you were not yourself." He changed the subject. "But you were trying to make a point?"

Marcus gave him an appreciative look. "Yes, the more muggleborns are integrated into the wizarding world, the more restrictions are placed on the population. The wizarding world traditions are beginning to disappear. It is now unlawful for two wizards or two witches to officially bond. If Dumbledore were to become aware that Severus and Remus were officially bonded, Severus would have been remanded to Azkaban and Remus would have received the death penalty."

"Mum mentioned that Dumbledore was unaware of her magical creature heritage, did he know about Lucius?"

"No, most of the wizarding population is unaware of this." Lucius easily answered.

Orion turned to his father, "What would Dumbledore do if he became aware of this?"

Remus answered, "You would no doubt be vilified by him and he would urge Minister Fudge to back him."

Lucius grunted in startlement. "I completely forgot. Minister Fudge indicated that he is completely loyal to you, Marcus. I believe we may be able to gain a bit more public support. He has reverted to his behavior from before his election. It appears Dumbledore got to him as well. Also, Harry Potter's birth certificate has been destroyed as a false record." He smiled at his sons. "Harry Potter is now official Orion Lucius Malfoy."

Marcus called for a house elf and had the table cleared. He stood. "Severus, Remus, your suite is still here from before, do you wish to resume residency?"

The couple nodded and Remus spoke. "I have some possessions in…my previous residence." He turned to Orion. "Would it be possible to have Kreacher pack my belongings and bring them here?"

Orion cocked his head as he considered. "Would he accept service to me now that I am a Malfoy?"

"I believe the problem should be resolved now."

Orion nodded and snapped his fingers. He blinked as two house elves appeared. "Dobby, I wasn't expecting you."

Dobby appeared startled at the location he found himself in, but quickly recovered. "Harry Potter sir, I is still being your friend. I's happy to respond to you." He looked at Lucius Malfoy and his ears trembled a bit. "Yous are with Lucius Malfoy?"

Orion nodded, "Dobby, it has been revealed that I was never Harry Potter."

Dobby clapped his hands and bounced a bit. "Yous being Orion Malfoy again?"

Everyone froze and stared at him. Orion closed his gaping jaw and rasped out, "You knew who I really was?"

Dobby giggled and spoke in proper grammar, "Mistress Lily told me to watch over you." At Orion's shocked expression he continued, "Mistress Lily told me that I had to be careful and not let Dumblydore know the truth. I accepted the sock from Master Lucius, but was careful not to let the truth out. Dumbly couldn't find out young master was really a Malfoy until the others remembered."

"Dobby, could you retrieve Remus' belongings from Sirius' and bring everything here?" At Dobby's enthusiastic nod, Orion continued, "Be very careful. Someone may try to put tracking charms on you."

Dobby gave another enthusiastic nod and departed. Orion turned to consider Kreacher. "And how are you going to respond to me?"

Kreacher grimaced at him, "Are you really a Malfoy?" Orion nodded, "Are you a half blood?"

"No, I am actually a pureblood."

Kreacher bowed his head to him, "I am happy to serve young master."

Orion looked over at his father, "What should he do? Should he remain here?"

Lucius glanced at Severus and Marcus, then turned back to Kreacher, "You are to remain at your current residence, but report to one of us first thing in the morning, and again after the evening meal. If anything of importance occurs, get away as quickly as possible to report." Kreacher nodded and popped away.

Dobby reappeared. "Any problems Dobby?"

"No Remus Lupin sir, no one saw Dobby." He handed over the shrunken possessions and looked at Orion. "What can Dobby do?" Orion nodded toward his father. "Master Lucius, sir?"

"Dobby, please return to Malfoy Manor and aid in its lockdown. Allow no one but one of us to enter." Dobby nodded and popped away.

Marcus spoke up again, "Narcissa, Lucius, there are quite a few family suites, please feel free to chose one that is to your liking. Draco, would you like to room with them?" The young man nodded. "Orion, would you be willing to stay to talk with me a bit?" Orion gave a tentative nod. "Peppy!" The house elf popped in, "If you could show Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy to one of the family suites and see if it is to their liking?"

"Yes sir, please follow me." The other three Malfoys stood. Narcissa gave Orion a hug and stood to the side. Lucius clapped a gentle hand on Orion's back, gave him an assessing look and then tugged him into his arms and gave him a warm hug, then released him slowly and stepped away. Draco slung an arm around his shoulder and dragged him close and quickly released him with a grin. Orion grinned at them and nodded to them as they followed the house elf out.

Orion turned apprehensively but smoothly and faced his ex-enemy. "I'm not sure what to think."

Marcus gestured to the side toward a large leather sofa that was before a brightly burning fireplace. "Would you care to join me? We have much to discuss." Orion nodded and slipped by him to sit in front of the fire. Marcus looked at him intently and then sat a foot or two away from him and turned to look at the young wizard. He had been aware of a gentle tugging sensation toward the young man since he had entered the room. Now that they were sitting so closely, the sensation was nearly overwhelming to the Dark Lord. "Orion, I believe that the attraction that began between us before your birth, is much stronger. Do you feel it?"

Orion turned his gaze from the fire. His eyes were a bit over bright. "I feel…something that makes me want to…" He shook his head a bit, "I'm not sure what it is actually. I kissed a girl last year, but it really didn't impress me at all." He bit his lip lightly. "I'm so used to being called Harry, could you call me Orri? Draco called me that and it sounded right."

"Of course, Orri. I know that it seems overwhelming with the age difference." Orri nodded. "When I read the Daily Prophet it stated that Dumbledore had told the public that I wanted to obtain immortality, that's not quite true." Orri raised an eyebrow. "I am an animagus and my form provides me with a few fringe benefits."

"Fringe benefits? Like what?"

Marcus smirked, "Watch." He stood and a moment later a phoenix took his place. The phoenix had dark green feathers that were nearly black and edged in silver. The phoenix fluttered over and perched on the arm of the sofa next to Orri.

Orri stared at the bird. "Change back please." The phoenix's wings raised him off from the sofa and back a few inches. The Dark Lord smirked at Orri and then retook his seat. "You weren't searching for immortality because phoenix are already immortal. Had you achieved this before your…death?" Marcus nodded. "Why didn't you just revert to a baby phoenix after the killing curse rebounded on you?"

Marcus sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "I believe there was such a bad reaction because we truly are soul mates. Think of it as punishment."

Orri considered for a moment then nodded. Then his eyes became sad. "Now I'll grow old and you will not."

Marcus gave him a warm smile, "Actually, I believe that you will be a phoenix as well." Orri blinked at him in surprise. "It's quite frequent that true soul mates, if they are animagi, are either the same animagi form or complementary ones. Have you achieved the animagus transformation?"

Orri shook his head. "I've been studying it and I'm close, but I haven't had the magical energy to achieve my form yet because of the way I've been treated so far this summer." He gave an impish grin, "But I think I might be able to do so now." He stood, "May I try?"

Marcus stood, "In a moment. I think I'd feel a bit safer if you allowed me to kiss you first." Orri took a half step back. "I think that there is a greater chance for you to achieve the phoenix form if we can kiss. If we are indeed soul mates, this should begin the bonding process."

Orri's eyes widened but he nodded. Marcus stepped forward and lowered his head to bring his lips down to meet with the younger man's. When their lips met they both felt a bolt of electricity start from the point of contact and run through their bodies. Orri leaned on the older wizard and his arms slowly encircled his waist. As they lifted their heads Marcus smiled. "I believe that was a definite sign." Orri nodded. Marcus set Orri back firmly on his feet and stepped away. "All right, now try."

Orri grinned and concentrated. His eyes slipped closed and he began to change. There was soon a similar phoenix sitting on the floor. Marcus' smile widened and he held his arm out for Orri to climb on. "Let's take you over to a mirror."

He walked smoothly over to a desk that had a mirror sitting above it and allowed Orri to view his form. He was slightly smaller than Marcus, but not by much. His feathers were a slightly lighter green and they were edged in metallic gold instead of silver. His green eyes stared intently into the mirror, then he turned and nuzzled his head against Marcus'. Then he flapped his wings and fluttered to the floor next to the older wizard and changed back to a young man with a happy grin.

"Brilliant!" He slowly reached over and wrapped his arms around the other wizard. "Thank you!"

Fin


End file.
